Thomas Adventure story part 17, School days
by KrspaceT
Summary: Ben and company have wrecked their new home of Greenia, so now they have to go to James polk. Humor will result, and the weasel has a secret


Thomas Adventure Part 17, School

Okay, today this story will be written out in a different style, each section one characters POV

"Ugg, that wasn't fun, who knew that, WHAT HAPPENED!" Thomas, a tall brown haired man in green robes said shocked as he warped back into Greenia. Next to him, the orange haired, red eyed Seras Victoria gasped, as did the tall, blond haired teen James. The entire town was raised to the ground, and the culprits were still around.

"Man, that was some party, lets have that weird extreme party snacks that you got out of your uncles spell, oh snap" the brown haired, green eyed boy named Ben Tennyson said shaking himself out of a sugar high.

"Ben, I specificly said no parties. I can't even trust you, or Gwen, or Omi, Or Jade, or any of you alone! Now, you forced me to give you the ultimate punishment!"

"Can't you leave Sarah out of it" James asked, trying to help his girlfriend.

"Uh, no. She was supposed to keep this from happening! Of course, Seras could put you to millitary camp, but I like this idea, much better"

The next day

"NO!" the group cried, in front of James Polk

Ned's Declassified guide to;

Interworldal visitors

Sarah Philips POV

"Hello Class, I am Sarah Philips" she greeted as the social studies teacher pointed her out to the class. She had red hair and green eyes, and a white dress with blue sidings.

"What's with this chick, is she british" a few snoobby girls whispered in the back.

"Now, today, pop quiz! Subject, the american revolution" the kids groaned, but Sarah seemed to be Grinning.

5 minutes later

"C, D, F, F, D, F, D, C+, wait a minute, what's this, a A+ perfect 100 to Sarah Philips" the teacher smiled. Sarah had a big grin on her face.

"She cheated!" a kid accused.

"No, I watched you all" he told the kid "You should be more like her. It is as if she studied the events first hand"

"I did" she thought happily " I was really there"

Ben's POV

"Okay students, the cosmos have alligned, and a new student is with us, Ben Tennyson" Mr. Kwest introduced Ben to the class.

"Okay" he commented nervously about the wierd computer teacher, before sitting down next to a trio of kids dressed in black and yellow.

"H E L L O" one spelled out.

"Huh?"

"A I N T H E A D U M B O N E" another buzzed.

"Shut up" Ben commented.

"M A K E M E"

Ben smirked. He may have been told not to use any powers here, but he had a plan for these losers. Activating his omnitrix, the watch started to mess with the computers. The images started to shimmer and swirvel.

"What evil is causing this, and if I find them, they will be banished from my domain!"

"They did it" the entire class pointed at the Bee's, they weren't really the most liked people here. Ben quickly de activated the watch

"O H D A R N E T"

Kiki Benjamin POV

In her orange button up tang top and pants, the blond Kiki was preparing for a game of dodgeball.

"Well, ready for some ball new meat" the bully Lumer laughed, with his minions laughing in consent.

"Bring it pretty boy!"

"OH, that's it, take this!" and the bullies fired. Avoiding two dodgeballs, Kiki stopped the last one with her hand.

"Your out!"

"Out, by, a girl" he stammered before she tossed the dodgeball. Bouncing off the walls, the ball hit his two silent minions and knocked them out.

"Now, ready to give a little respect"

"Yes ma'am"

Omi POV

"Yes, the early repast" the yellow, giant round headed Omi smiled. (No one here notices his skin).

"Yes, well, I see a future in the beans" a lunch lady told him.

"Oh, do tell. Am I famous"

"No, but a see a idiot, and some rodents, a pink watch, and you then strangling that moron"

"Oh, is the moron Ben Tennyson"

"No"

"Ed"

"No"

"Percy"

"No"

"Quit holding up the line, ball head" Lumer yelled, pushing him to the ground. Beans covered him.

"Ants in the pants" he whispered, using a shen gon wu he had stowed away. The bullies started dancing like crazy

Jade Chan POV

"Today Class, we are going to discuss the epic romance of Romeo and Juliet" a teacher inside a computer yammered. The asian, orange jacket wearing female Jade sighed, and got up to sharpen her pencil. But as she did, she tripped on the computer's cord. The image faded out.

"You unplugged I teacher" Ned said shocked.

"PARTY!"

Gwen POV

Gwen sighed, in study hall as kids partied loudly, tossing books and oddly pies around. Reading a book, she heard a kid sneak up on her, a kid with a coconut hair cut.

"Wanna go out, OW!" he yelled as she punched him in the stomach

Every one but Omi's lunch

"Okay, so far, this sort of, works. I got a A+, the best in the class today" Sarah smiled.

"Yes, but it's still school" Ben commented "Got some bees the boot, but still..."

"Why, if it ain't the new kids" a tall man with shades and a white coat huffed popping in. "Well, let me lay the rules, you better not cross y path, or your fired"

"But we don't work here, Mr. Crumbs?"

"Crubs, and for that, your seeing me after class" and he vanished.

"I think you got a detention" Jade snickered

"What's a detention?"

"A punishment, 45 minutes of ardulous torture" Gwen shrugged. Sarah paled.

"And what is with this food" Ben commented.

"What food" Sarah said, looking at his slimy, empty plate.

"That" and Ben pointed. His sandwitch was crawling away.

"Suddenly, I'm not hungry" Kiki quesed.

"Same here"

"Ditto"

Jade, Sarah, Gwen and Omi's POV

"Okay, new kids, vs old kids, GO!" the coach yelled. Charging, the kids started firing dodge balls. A ball hit Sarah straight away, knocking her out. Gwen hit a few of the old kids, before she got knocked out. Omi took out all but one, Moze.

"ITs two against one, surrender or I'm giving you the kilogram"

"The What?"

"The pound" Jade answered as Omi fired. But the girl just grabbed the ball, and Omi dejectingly walked away. Now with two, the Moze fired at Jade, who rolled out of the way and picked it up on the rebound. Tossing it, she struck her friends head, before feeling a ball impact into her. But groaning, she held the ball up, as Moze was knocked out.

Ben and Kiki's POV

"Weasel!" a crazy janitor yelled. Ben turned from his locker to see him chasing a brown ferret. He stumbled, and crashed into the lockers near Ben.

"Watch it" Ben yelled. Kiki, a few lockers down, turned to look at this scene.

"Whoa, this watch, are you, the Ben, Tennyson!" the janitor, Gordy said shocked. " I mean, is it, the Omnitrix!"

"Wait, how do you know that?, and yes"

"I am agent gordy of the Plumbers" he showed him his badge "Sorry, but your friend...."

"Is going to help you, but what is a "Plumber" any who"?

"A secret organization that deals with aliens from my world, before it was, totalled"

"What!" Gordy said shocked. "We must act quickly. That weasel is a wanted arms dealer, he has illegal alien tech. Help me, oh great and wise one" he bowed.

"I'm starting to like this, I'm in" he smiled.

"Ben, we aren't supposed to use our powers here" Kiki freaked.

"Did I mention he is selling the weapons to your friends Sidious, Argost, Vlad..."

"I"m in" she said immediatly before they snuck off.

A bit later

"This had better be good, I have a waiting list" the weasel said over a intercom. Megatron, a tall white decepticon robot, was on the other end.

"How much for those plans to that Ultimatinator I've heard about"

"12000000 Credits" the weasel replied.

"Why you little..." Megatron cursed before the transmission was cut. A small gray frog jumped from above with some broken cables behind it. In a flash of green light, Ben replaced the frog.

"Hiss!" it hissed before it lunged at him, but Ben smacked him away. Then the bell rang, and he warped away, as did Kiki and the rest of them.

"Well, that was anti climatic, stupid bell, and curse you WEASEL!"

I will update it once and a while


End file.
